Midsummer Moon
by ClumsyBellaSwan
Summary: AU. The story of Josephine 'Joey' Dwyer. Bella's half sister, born two years after Bella's death; stabbed to death by Victoria. Will come out in alternate chapters in Joey, Jacob and Edward's Point Of View.
1. Preface

My Name is Josephine Isabella Dwyer.

Some people call me Josie…but I prefer Joey…even if that makes me sound like I'm from _Dawson's Creek_. I'm 17 years old, and I was born in Jacksonville, Florida. My birthday is the 13th of July…normally a Friday. Don't say anything…I've heard all the 'jinx' jokes before. Every single one, trust me. I was so unlucky in middle school, they used to call me that. I could trip over door jambs, and hit my funny bone on door knobs as I left rooms. But since my dad, Phil Dwyer, is a major league baseball player for the Florida state team, we don't always stay in Orlando. We travel a lot; mainly north to my mother, Renée's hometown/city of Phoenix, Arizona. We travel between the both of them a lot. Or we used to. Used to because I don't travel with them anymore. I live with my mom's ex-husband Charlie Swan, in Forks, Washington.

Strange things happen here…and it's not just the terrible weather, either. There are -God-Damnit. I'm gonna have to be cliché- dark forces at work here…things that shouldn't even exist live among normal people, living day after day alongside the creatures of the night, blissfully unaware as they go about their daily business. What are these dark forces? Vampires. Werewolves. Do you believe me? No…I wouldn't believe myself either, apart from I've seen it all. Experienced it all. Not all of it's been as bad as it sounds, though. It's fun, in a dark, dangerous kind of way. It's thrilling; it makes me feel like I'm living on edge, rather than safely living out my days, dodging around danger and hiding in the shadows. Again with the cheesy clichés. Must be because I'm probably too insane by now to care how I sound. After all…I run with vampires…and werewolves.

In the words of my sister,_ 'I had never given much thought to how I would die.'_ That's quoted from her journal, which I found under the floorboards in my room with some pictures and a CD. But in the last six months, I've gotten very close to dying myself, and not just once, so maybe I should learn to think about it more. Both sides of the fight combined can try and protect me from their worlds all they want…but even then, it's too late. I've got a foot in the light…and one in the shadow. The wolves have been good to me, accepting me as one of them. But the Cullens have also helped me in other ways my Quileute friends have not; they've told me the truth. Of how and why my half-sister, Bella Swan, met her grisly death at the hands of a vengeful vampiress…of how I smell exactly as she did. And why that makes me a danger to myself in ways my unusual lack of general grace could never deign to match.


	2. Wedding

Joey sighed from her seat at one of the neat, white-cloth covered round tables, leaning her cheek into her left hand. Her right twirled a strand of pale golden hair around her finger as she stared up at the surprisingly clear, azure blue sky. It was the first sunny day of the Summer in Forks, Washington. She had come here on her mother's orders, and greatly resented doing so. Renée felt highly sorry for Charlie for losing Bella, even if it was 18 years before. Joey rarely thought of her half sister, even though her first name was the same as her own middle name. She had a distinct feeling her mom had been trying to bring out a bit of her daughter in her second. Which was strange, considering they had turned out to be almost identical. To try and blank out the pain in her mom's eyes, when she had seen it there, she had dyed her hair blonde, and had been since she was 11. She thought it helped her mom differentiate.

It was one of Charlie's friends' daughter's wedding today, Leah Clearwater. She knew the story already. Of how Sam Uley had used to date Leah, but anyone could see that Sam and Emily Uley were the cutest couple on the planet earth, and she couldn't quite picture Sam with the shrewd, whiney girl Leah was, however pretty she appeared to be. She sighed, sitting up straighter. She hated the whole thing; she had been forced into a turquoise dress, the silver sequined panels around the neckline. The skirts fell to just beneath her knees, in a light, soft muslin. The neck was horrible, and itchy against her porcelain-pale skin.  
And the _high heels_.  
She hated the God-damn things. But, if it pleased Charlie…she would do it. Even though she was of no relation to her half-sister's father, she was fond of the older man, and he seemed to like her, even though she must remind him of his long-gone daughter.

Tired of sitting alone, Joey rose reluctantly and made her way over to the punch table. As she stood there, she saw Leah and her new husband, equally as russet-skinned and unfairly beautiful as each-other. She sighed and turned again, focussing on filling a glass with the bright, vivid crimson liquid. It smelled faintly of strawberries, which made a small smile form on her face. She remembered her last summer in Phoenix, where she and her best friends Tina Sullivan and Mitchell had run through the strawberry plantations up in the hillside, where you could pay 1 for a box of fresh 'berries. They had ended up in a strawberry fight, and gone home, covered from head to toe in scarlet juice and seeds.  
Her mom had _not_ been amused. Picking up her full paper cup of punch, she turned to face the crowd of happily dancing and celebrating people again, feeling oddly left out as she watched them all being so cheerful. Feeling a light breeze ruffle the ends of her hair, she smiled, closing her eyes. Charlie had warned her that nice weather didn't last long in Forks, so she was damn-well going to make the most of it.

The blonde smiled as the breeze drifted away, leaving the air undisturbed. She opened her eyes and straightened, tugging on the skirt of her dress with a grimace. Damnit, she hated these things. Drawing a black-nail-polished hand across her cheek, she brushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear, from where it had blown into her face. Catching Emily Uley's eye, she returned the warm smile she received, however unexpected it was. The surprising warm welcome mad attending the wedding of someone she had never met before slightly less awkward. Even though Charlie was sat beside Sue Clearwater, always ready to flash her an encouraging smile, it somehow meant a lot that these beautiful people, the Quileutes, were accepting her, even in the horrifying contrast she was to them in appearance; with her dyed blonde hair and chipped raven nail polish. Blowing her breath out in a long, slow exhalation, she rolled her eyes and threw back her glass of punch, blinking hard as her eyes watered; it had undoubtedly been spiked.

Feeling eyes on her, she followed the direction of the gaze, her lips quirking up automatically in a smile. It was another Quileute, only one she hadn't seen before. Her head tilted slightly to the side, her brow furrowing. It was so strange…she felt like she'd met him before, though she had undoubtedly never seen him before in her life. She knew she was staring, and that it was rude…but she couldn't look away, it was if she was glued to the spot she was on. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. If she was going to settle, to find piece of mind, she would have to talk to this guy, to figure out what exactly was going on. She had never been the girl to stand shyly and bat her eyelashes, like her mom told her Bella had been. She was stronger than that, and fought harder.

With a shake of her head, she threw her empty paper cup in the trash can at the end of the drinks table. She turned back towards the guy and looked him straight in the eye, gliding as gracefully as she was able in 3 inch heels across the grass towards him. She came to an abrupt halt in front of him, looking up into his face. Now, without heels, she was a decent height; 5'10. But today, she was 6'2…and yet she was _still_ hugely shorter than the guy. She prepared herself to pluck up a smile, but to her surprise, she found it came easily, her brown eyes twinkling. "Hi." She said in a quiet, but clear voice. "I'm Joey." She held out a hand to shake, her eyes still locked with his.


End file.
